stray_kishifandomcom-20200214-history
Paladins
Paladins Paladin(s) (パラディン, Paradin) are beings created out of the Celestial Force that is summoned from the bond the Seiheiki and Knight possess. The Seiheiki may use the limited abilities and see the lesser form of the Paladin when they first encounter the Knight, but it isn't until the Knight and Seiheiki make a bond until the Paladin's full Aria abilities may be used. Paladin's were people whom once passed and is still full of righteousness and passion for another chance at life that allowed them to be summoned as Paladins. As a guardian to both protects the Seiheiki and their Knight. Usually, a Paladin's personality is based on the opposite of what the Knight themselves wish to become. The bond is usually stronger between the Paladin and Knight than the Seiheiki. During the first encounter between the Knight and Seiheiki, the Paladin may not know who exactly it's Master maybe until the Bond is formed due to the thin connection they have to find their Master with the Celestial Force, but because the Seiheiki is the Celestial Force themselves - the Paladin tends to stick towards them. The only one who can summon a Paladin is the Seiheiki, or their selected Knight nor can anyone really "kill" or harm a Paladin. Since they are protected by the magic of the Celestial Force, they can only be harmed if their selected knight is harmed or killed themselves. Because they are apart of their Knight's own Soul, a Paladin cannot be replaced, though, they will slowly disintegrate if their Knight has passed. Though, it does take immense Spirit Energy to fully summon a Paladin, thus, summoning a Paladin must be done cautiously. Forms *Wahasha (وحش) **Since during the first encounter between a Knight and the Seiheiki, the Paladin does not have enough Spirit Energy from the Celestial Force to be summoned fully, thus, the Aria they possess is not as powerful as to its full capacity until the True Form is summoned. **Paladin's can remain in this form and cause no harm to either its Master nor Seiheiki by remaining in materialized in the world since it does not take up any Spirit Energy. **The Paladins do not go by their true names while in this form, to keep their identity a secret until the Bond is made. **They are called by a" Sobriquet" 'while materializing in this form. 8065db5751ac8886c4a8dd70c2a163ca.jpg|Kuku in his Bestial Form kiki_jiji.png|Blair in her Bestial Form Gilgamesh.600.979608.jpg|Dieu in his Bestial Form budgie-clipart-cute-17.png|Sun in her Bestial Form Saber.(Sengo.Muramasa).full.2191506.png|Byeol in his Bestial Form *Shakal Sahih ''(パラディン装備, Paladin Form) **Their "true form," is based on the Paladin's personal preference of how they choose to look. Either based off their previous lives, or their Knights preference. **The Paladin can also help and assist their Knight and Seiheiki in this form during battle, but this form can only remain for a short time. **The Paladin must be only summoned once in this form for the Seiheiki and Knight to have full access to their Aria, and magic that comes along with it ***A Fustan Sahry (魔法のドレス, ''ari' 'sobi', "Aria Equip") ''is accessed by the bonded fully packed by the Knight and Seiheiki, allowing the Seiheiki to use the full magic ability of the Paladin. Amaimon.full.609365.jpg|Amaimon "Five" Portgas.D..Ace.600.564981.jpg|Francis Drake "Pace" 0697.jpg|Oda Nobunaga "Aoi" Ma).full.1689508.jpg|Kato Danzo "Soul" Paladins 00.png|Sun|link=http://stray-kishi.wikia.com/wiki/The_Paladin_of_the_Yellow_Rose ft.png|Dieu|link=http://stray-kishi.wikia.com/wiki/The_Paladin_of_the_Aqua_Rose hih.png|Five|link=http://stray-kishi.wikia.com/wiki/The_Paladin_of_the_Green_Rose hj.png|Kuku|link=http://stray-kishi.wikia.com/wiki/The_Paladin_of_the_Gray_Rose ioio.png|Jae|link=http://stray-kishi.wikia.com/wiki/The_Paladin_of_the_Golden_Rose jojo.png|Byeol|link=http://stray-kishi.wikia.com/wiki/The_Paladin_of_the_Indigo_Rose kk.png|Aoi|link=http://stray-kishi.wikia.com/wiki/Oda_Nobunaga kok.png|Topi|link=http://stray-kishi.wikia.com/wiki/The_Paladin_of_the_Red_Rose kokoko.png|King|link=http://stray-kishi.wikia.com/wiki/The_Paladin_of_the_Orange_Rose ll.png|Pace|link=http://stray-kishi.wikia.com/wiki/The_Paladin_of_the_White_Rose opop.png|Blair|link=http://stray-kishi.wikia.com/wiki/The_Paladin_of_the_Black_Rose pp.png|Soul|link=http://stray-kishi.wikia.com/wiki/The_Paladin_of_the_Purple_Rose lp.png|Gaga|link=http://stray-kishi.wikia.com/wiki/The_Paladin_of_the_Blue_Rose Other Paladins dsfgh.png|Red kokok.png|Pride